Unplanned Coincidence
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Karin, Yuzu, Rukia and Rangiku all find out that they have something in common, when the boys discover their secret they suddenly regret doing it with them. Karin/Toshiro, Rukia/Ichigo, Yuzu/Jinta, Rangiku/Gin (Sorry about the first chapter being short, if I actually update this story I'll make sure that the chapters are longer)
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up!" Karin yelled to Ichigo and Rukia, "hurry up with what?" Rukia asked calmly. "Well…" Toshiro started, "…constant blushing…" Karin continued, then Toshiro again "…stammering…" Karin, "…_PRETTY_ close on the couch…" Toshiro, "…every chance you get your together…" Karin, "…you went all the way to the soul society to save her…" Toshiro, "…late nights…" Karin, "…sooo? When are you two gonna start dating?" Ichigo nearly fell out of the chair he was leaning in "what about you two?". That was when Rangiku came in and said "oh…they're already dating…" with that statement said Ichigo fully fell out of his chair and Rukia's eyes were as wide as anyone thought possible "…and guess what captain was showing me earlier!" before Rangiku could continue Toshiro shouted "MATSUMOTO!" before grabbing her wrist and dragging her outside.

"Matsumoto, I haven't asked her yet!" Toshiro whispered to his lieutenant, Rangiku rolled her eyes and groaned "but captain...!". Toshiro rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, Rangiku followed behind him before ignoring his warning glance and grabbing Karin, Yuzu and Rukia's wrist and dragging them onto the roof.

"Okay, what is going on?" Rangiku asked Karin as she sat down, "huh?" Karin asked, confused. "Yeah" Yuzu agreed "you've been zoning out of the past week! What happened?" Karin ignored them and sat down too, as she was the only one that wasn't. " Well if you're not going to say anything, then I'd like to make an announcement".

"No, no" Karin said.

"How about we write our announcement onto three pieces of paper and hand it to the other three people, then we open them at the same time, seeing as I have some news too, and it looks like Rukia is itching to say something" Yuzu said, the other three women nodded in agreement and Yuzu pulled out a notepad and a pen.

Yuzu then handed the notepad and pen to Karin, who wrote something down and then ripped out the page before handing the notepad to Rukia, who did the same thing, and Rangiku followed the other two's example before giving the notepad to Yuzu, who wrote something down and then pocketed the notepad and pen.

Then all four girls ripped the paper into three parts and folded them before nervously giving one to the others.

"Ready..." Yuzu said.

"...Three..." Karin continued for her twin.

"...Two..." Rukia said hesitantly.

"...ONE!" Rangiku shouted as she and the other three opened all the pieces of paper at once. A second after reading what was on the slips of paper, all four girls burst out laughing.

"We're all pregnant! ha, ha, ha!" Rangiku laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"ALL MEN IN THE BUILDING GET ON THE ROOF! I REPEAT, ALL MEN IN THE BUILDING GET ON THE ROOF...NOW!" Rukia shouted an hour later after the other three women had decided on telling their partners, they had all decided on Rukia to call them since she was the scariest out of all of them.

"YES SIR!" All the men replied, running onto the roof and standing in a line.

"Okay, now, we all have something to tell you" Rukia explained, the men nodded.

"Three, two..." Rangiku counted down.

"ONE!" Karin finished, the women took a deep breath before saying "We're pregnant".

Comically, all the men dropped their jaws, fell backwards, and slid off the roof. One second later, the women laughed at the sound of the men groaning in pain from the fall.

"Please tell me that was a joke" Toshiro groaned, still lying on the ground in front of the house with the three other men.

"Nope" Karin replied, popping the 'P' as she leaned over the edge of the roof, grinning.

"Crap" All the men groaned in unison, Karin, Rangiku and Rukia laughed while Yuzu worried over Jinta.

"You know what this means?" Toshiro asked Jinta.

"What?" Jinta asked back.

Toshiro turned his head to look at the fuming carrot top, "we've got to run".

Jinta's eyes widened and he instantly stood up before running away, Toshiro not to far behind him, as the furious seventeen year old Kurosaki chased after them with his bonkai.

The entire time that this was happening, the women were lying on the roof, laughing their heads off.

"That went well" Gin grinned.

"What?" Karin asked.

"I imagined that in this situation, Ichigo wouldn't even take the time to be surprised before he cut Hitsugaya and Jinta's heads off" Gin explained, the women laughed even harder.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Toshiro and Jinta replied from the next block over, probably still running from the carrot top.

At this point, the women had given up on the precious thing called oxygen and instead, continued to laugh loudly.

"What's all this?" Isshin asked as he walked up the street, surprising everyone.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Toshiro and Jinta shouted as they ran past, Ichigo still not to far behind.

"Why?" Isshin asked his son.

"I doubt that he would answer" Gin smirked, "he's too angry".

"About what?" Isshin asked, getting frustrated.

"Each of us are eating for two now" Rangiku grinned from the roof.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Isshin shouted.

"We're pregnant" Rukia said blankly.

"Are you joking?!" Isshin yelled.

"Nope" all the girls on the roof grinned.

"Who's with who?" Isshin asked.

"Gin, Ichigo, Toshiro, Jinta" Rangiku said, pointing to herself, Rukia, Karin and Yuzu.

"Geez, you kept track" Karin muttered.

"I've known about your relationship for ages, my captain wouldn't do _that thing _with just anyone" Rangiku grinned, Karin's face went bright red.

"How about we go inside" Isshin suggested, everyone nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soooo" Isshin said, trying to come up with a good conversation starter, "you're all pregnant...um...I'm not going to ask how this happened, because I'm fairly sure that I know, ha, ha".

"Ha, ha, ha" everyone laughed with him awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

"Uhhh...how far along are you?" Isshin asked.

"Three months" all the girls said together.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments before the girls burst out into laughter.

"I don't get how this is funny, you're all going to have the same problems at the same time, and we're going to have to deal with it" Ichigo muttered, Toshiro and Jinta nodded in agreement.

"Should we try and convince them out of it?" Junta asked.

"Nope" Ichigo said.

"All four of them are very stubborn when they set their mind to something, kinda like you, Kurosaki, it makes me worry for your kid" Toshiro said, surprising everyone -except Karin- with the joke at the end.

"Pffffft, HA, HA, HA! You grew up to be a good kid, Toshiro! Ha, ha, ha" Isshin laughed.

Everyone else -except Karin and Rangiku- just cocked their head to the side and said "huh?"

"Goat chin used to be Toshi's captain" Karin explained.

"I told you to stop calling me that" Toshiro muttered, his face turned slightly pink.

"And I say no every time, why don't you give up, shiro" Karin smirked back.

"That one's even worse!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Please stop arguing" Yuzu pleaded.

"Don't worry, that's their thing, they've been doing it since they first met" Rangiku grinned.

"We do not have a "thing"" Toshiro grumbled.

"Aww..."Karin pouted, suddenly appearing behind Toshiro, leaning over his shoulder, "so you've really been arguing with me this whole time?" Karin pulled Toshiro's cheek, and it stretched like rubber.

Suddenly interested, Karin started to pull Toshiro's cheek even more, and it stretched further.

"Ha, ha, look at this you guys! He's rubber!" Karin waved to the others, nobody replied, instead, they were all having a conversation among themselves.

Not bothered by the fact that everyone was ignoring her, Karin turned back to Toshiro and continued to pull his cheek. The only reason why she stopped was because Toshiro had slapped her hand away, and had started another "argument".

"So what are you going to do?" Isshin asked Ichigo and Junta, ignoring the scene behind him.

"Don' know, I haven't talked to her about it yet" Junta shrugged.

"Same here" Ichigo agreed.

"Well you'd better go talk to them about it! Now!" Isshin exclaimed, "you cant leave pregnant women alone so they can begin to assume stuff! They're moody as hell and if they get the wrong idea, dangerous things can happen!"

Scared out of his mind from the image of "dangerous" Yuzu, Junta grabbed her and practically dragged her up the stairs so they could talk alone.

"You'd better go too strawberry" Isshin teased, "Rukia is scary enough as it is".

"Yup" Ichigo agreed, comically turning in Rukia's direction and running past, picking her up along the way.

After overhearing the conversation, Gin had taken Rangiku outside to talk with her, so that left Toshiro and Karin, but when Isshin had turned around to talk to them, he saw them making out on the couch, so he left for a walk instead.

* * *

**I know, it's short, but I needed to update (I also came down with a bad case of writer's block, so this is the best I could do)**


End file.
